Every Day
by EE's Skysong
Summary: He really doesn’t want to mess this up. For some reason, he is sure that once the sunlight hits her, Naminé will disappear like the lovely apparition she is. And even if that doesn’t happen, they will probably never see each other again. Naminoxas


She sits on the sidelines

Disclaimer: "Every day and every night My desire for you Unwinds like a poisonous snake"

(An: I warn you, this story is one of my experiments. And short. But Roxas and Naminé are my favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts, so I _had_ to do something with them...)

She sits on the sidelines. A wallflower. A _pretty_ wallflower. "Naminé. Got it memorized?" He wonders briefly how Axel always seems to know _everyone_ before he decides it's not worth his time. She is. He has so little of it, after all, and it isn't often he sees a lovely girl by herself.

Axel's right. He needs to get out more. He could have found a Naminé much earlier.

O-o-O-o-O

He doesn't ask her to dance; he doesn't ask her name; he doesn't ask her anything. He just pulls her to her feet. She finds herself… unresisting. She has never seen him before, but there is something familiar about his blue eyes, blond hair, stupid grin… the list is ridiculous.

It's a fast song, but he still pulls her close. She can smell alcohol on his breath, but it doesn't bother her; he's not drunk. He knows exactly what he's doing.

She has to resist the urge to slap him. But it's not all that difficult.

O-o-O-o-O

"Who wears a white dress to a club?"

"I do."

A pause.

"Gonna explain?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're gorgeous in it, but it'll get ruined?"

A blush.

"Still no answer?"

"You really want to know?"

A stare.

"I'm a witch. The dress holds my power."

"I thought witches wore black."

"I hate clichés."

"Good."

O-o-O-o-O

It's later, and later, and they're still dancing, still talking. Axel has left long ago with some blonde girl and a disgusted look at the two of them. "He's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That I found a prettier girl than he did."

She was even prettier when she blushed- it brought color to her pale face and lit up her eyes. "Who says I couldn't have gone home with Axel?"

"'Cause I woulda chased the two of you to the ends of the earth 'til you came back with me."

She blushes more. Ooh, he's good, no matter what Olette says. "And then what?"

He leans his forehead against hers. "Dunno. Depends."

"On what?"

"What you want."

She smiles, and it's different: it's not shy, it's not quiet, it's not any of those words, and it sits like a blazing sun somewhere between his heart and his legs. He pulls her closer.

Suddenly he's glad he never met any of those other Naminés.

O-o-O-o-O

She's had a little much to drink herself, maybe: she's a little too happy to have met Roxas, she's a little too eager to see him smile, she's a little too hopeful about taking him home.

He's a little too perfect, maybe: too charming, too handsome, too smart.

It's a little too soon, maybe: they only met two hours ago, they only exchanged names one hour ago, she only started feeling like this two seconds ago.

But Naminé would be lying if she said she's ever felt this sure before.

O-o-O-o-O

"I didn't know that club closed."

"Neither did I. Axel told me it was an all-nighter."

"Too bad it wasn't."

"Or not."

O-o-O-o-O

He tries to pretend he's done this a thousand times before, but really he's only done it once. Ah, Olette. He's glad she's with Pence now- because otherwise he wouldn't be here right now- but he still wishes he had a chance to learn more from her. Naminé's light kisses make him feel… whole, although he never knew there was something missing until she pulled him through her door.

He really doesn't want to mess this up. For some reason, he is sure that once the sunlight hits her, Naminé will disappear like the lovely apparition she is. And even if that doesn't happen, they will probably never see each other again.

So he moves much slower than he likes, undressing her a piece at a time as she does the same to him. No piece of luminous skin goes untouched, all so new… and yet so familiar, like he has been here before- or someone else has.

O-o-O-o-O

He's being careful, like he's scared, but Naminé doesn't care what the sex is like. All she wants is to be close to him for a while, before she wakes up and realizes how stupid she is being.

Why does she think he feels like a missing piece of her? There is no missing piece. She's whole.

And yet, as he presses his face into her neck and whispers, "How fast?", there is no doubt that she was never complete until now.

O-o-O-o-O

"Twilight Town- you know, with the clock tower. You?"

"I don't know."

"Really? Nobody ever told you?"

"Nobody ever knew. My father…"

"Your father…"

"He told me that I wasn't supposed to exist, and that he was only taking care of me until I was old enough to do it myself."

"…You're not joking, are you?"

"…"

"Jeez, Naminé, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know."

"Still, it was a dumb thing to say. Commere."

"Why?"

"'Cause. I'm cold."

"You're hogging all the blankets!"

"Well, come here anyway so I can share 'em."

O-o-O-o-O

When he wakes up, he is startled- they are both still there. Then he realizes how stupid it is- his thoughts _and_ waking up- and curls up against her. She smells like the air after rain, a surprising accomplishment after sex. He presses his face into her neck and inhales deeply. Wasn't that what he was thinking when he pulled her up to dance- how they would have so little time together that he might as well?

Boy, that was weird. They have all the time in the world now. He reaches over the curve of her side to take her hand and twine it with his. "We'll be together every day, won't we?" he murmurs. He pauses, wondering where that came from, but she nods without lifting her head from the pillow and mumbles, "Mmhmm."

O-o-O-o-O

_Sora sits up and stretches. Kairi, as usual, snatches the blankets from him the moment he does. The action startles him for a moment, even though she does it every time they share a bed. Isn't _he_ the blanket hog...?_

_He shakes himself to rid the last bits of the dream from his mind. One thing sticks, though, as he looks at Kairi's bare back and smiles: we'll be together every day._

_Kairi yawns._

_Sora runs his fingers through her hair. "Yeah. Yeah, we will."_

(I don't know if that's the exact quote from the end of II, but you get the point. Reviews are always appreciated.)


End file.
